So Rescue Me
by Hazmonster
Summary: Shaggy was in love; but at the split of the gang, Velma changed; love turned vicious and now broken hearts need fixing. Will there ever be a 'game over' in the waiting game for Shaggy? Songfic. Please R&R, I'd love to hear thoughts :D xx


**Author's Note****: For all of you Shelma lovers I finally did one ;D However, it's pretty depressing, sorry. Shaggy's POV.  
>I know I start and end with the same thing, but that was sorta the effect I was going for ;)<br>I don't really think there's need to tell you the story behind it, I'm sure you're all smart enough to pick it up yourselves. Enjoy ;D  
>The song is 'You Me A Six ft. Chiddy- Rescue Me'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<strong>  
><strong>I feel a hate crashing over me<strong>  
><strong>So rescue me<strong>  
><strong>So rescue me<strong>

I didn't know love could be so hard… I love you so much, yet I feel so much hate for you too; how can this be right? We need to sort this out, rescue our love; I need rescuing. You're in my dreams; I'm drowning in emotion, dying in my sleep, somebody save me.

_**Gotta learn to put this s*** we call  
>Pride to the side, I aint no player<br>Without you I'm not OJ  
>Viva la vida now she wanna give me coldplay<br>**_  
>Giving me the cold shoulder, turning me into something I'm not. We've gotta put our pride aside and admit we were both in the wrong, I'm not a player, I don't do stuff like this. You're all that I've got and I love you so much, why does love have to be so hard.<p>

_**Once you find you can't keep it  
>You broke my heart into million tiny little pieces<br>And now its purge on you  
>Never put hurt on you, talkin' to your girlfriends<br>Tryna find dirt on you  
>Damn, is this what we have come to?<strong>_

We're trying to ruin each other, killing reputations that took years to build. You broke my heart so I returned the feeling; now you're free and I'm free of your asphyxiating grip. After what you did to me, you were still hurt by what I did to you; surely that means you still love me. You keep trying to change me but it's over now. Is this what we have come to?

_**When he was cheating I was the person you run to  
>Guess it's for another time this is what I've come to find<br>Should've seen this coming but Stevie Wonder  
>Love is blind<strong>_

When your ex was cheating, I was the shoulder you cried on, the person to pick up the pieces of your heart and glue them back together; now you're just as bad as him. I loved you so much, I chose not to see that we were drifting, that you were trying to change me into your idea of a perfect man, I knew I wasn't going to be.

_**I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel, A hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me**_

Now I'm tearing myself apart, tryin' to see where we went wrong; it should've been so perfect, should've been so amazing, but no, it was manipulative, restricting, a lie. You've turned me into a hateful man, never to love again; but I still love you so.

_**She used to be the person of my dreams  
>And now she's just a a demon of my nightmares<strong>_

What happened to the sweet, smart, bookworm I fell in love with? When the gang broke up you got to partying with a new crowd, they changed you into a psycho bitch; you tossed your intelligence aside, you tossed me aside, pushed me away. But I still thought that somewhere in your cold heart you were still you; wonderful, innocent you; you're not. That sweet, petite brunette girl I fell so in love with is gone, but I still can't let you go.  
><em><strong><br>I know this s*** ain't what it seems  
>Hey, hey you ain't leavin', i'll be right here<br>Shawty just rescue me, I know you especially  
>The way I always felt with you<br>Thinking that true telepathy  
>Like the age and their games<br>We used to be blinding  
>Who would have thought that when you left<br>The right would become the wrong thing**_

Please come and rescue me, show me that you still believe, in our love. Please come and rescue me, show me what we could be; be yourself again. I'll still be here for you, even after all the shit we went through, I'll never leave you. I'll be that shoulder that you'll need, the friend you want me to be; but only when you're better, only when you're back. I thought you leaving, would free me; it didn't. I'm still trapped in your grip of love, I know you still love me too, how could you move on so fast; knowing our love still lasts.

_**I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel, A hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me**_

_**I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe**_  
><em><strong>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel, A hate crashing over me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So rescue me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So rescue me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So rescue me<strong>_

So I'm here in this room alone, waiting for you to come. I'll be here for you forever, and a day. Waiting for the old you to hug me sweetly and tell me some scientific explanation of why everything will be okay; tell me that you love me. I didn't know love could be so hard…


End file.
